


Go let it out

by eiramew



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017), Prey Mooncrash
Genre: Coming Out, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: Coming out is hard, but having a great cousin makes it easier...





	Go let it out

**Author's Note:**

> A take on fMorgan coming out to Riley, the ultimate gay cousin ♥

_Paint no illusion, try to click with whatcha got_  
_Taste every potion 'cause if yer like yerself a lot_  
_Go let it out, go let it in, go let it out  
                                                            - Oasis_

* * *

 

 

 **> > 2019 **  
 

A timid knock on the door distracted Riley from her book. Morgan was standing in the doorway, waiting for her cousin to let her in. The older girl removed her headphones. 

"What's going on?" 

"Lunch is over. The adults said they were going for a walk. Do you want to come?" 

Riley put both arms behind her back and stretched. 

"I can't, I have to study for my final exams." 

Morgan shifted her weight from one foot to the other.  

"Okay I'll tell them." 

As much as she liked her cousins, she secretly wished her uncle and aunt would leave anytime soon. Studying in their presence was unnerving and unsettling, especially when they would ask her about her grades and success rate.  

She sighed and went back to her intricate equations before noticing that Morgan was still standing near the door. 

"Do you need anything ?" 

"No I just..." 

It was obvious that her cousin wanted her attention but Morgan could not bring herself to express her thoughts. Riley looked at her for a moment then shook her head and closed her book. She pushed herself from the desk and her chair rolled towards the young girl. 

"Okay now tell me what's going on Morgan. You can talk, I won't tell your parents." 

Morgan pointed at the bed.  

"Can I sit down for a minute?" 

"Sure." 

Riley smiled and closed the door behind them before joining her on the bed. 

"Is it about your parents?" 

"No... or it might be... I don't know..." 

"You'll have to be more precise than that..." 

"Actually I..." Morgan started. "I just wanted to know when you knew you were... into girls." 

"Oh." Riley answered. Definitely not the question she expected.  

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude or anything I just -" 

"It's okay Morgan. I'm trying to find a satisfying answer. Why would you ask me that?" 

"Because..." She blushed and Riley could swear she had never seen her cousin blush before. "Because there's this girl in my class and ... I think I like her the way I'm supposed to like boys." 

Riley smirked. 

"First of all no-one is  _supposed_  to like anyone in any way. Once you get that you'll feel better about yourself. You're only fourteen Morgan, you have so much to discover." 

"But how did you figure out then?" 

"I dated a boy back in high-school. We tried, and I saw I was just... not into it." 

"You ' _tried_ _'_?" 

Riley laughed under her breath.  

"We had sex, Morgan." 

Her cousin blushed. 

"Did it... hurt?" 

"Not that much from what I remember. I just didn't like it. I wanted to prove myself that it was just the apprehension of sex that prevented me from dating a boy, but after that I knew I was not meant to date men at all. I've always been checking out other girls in the street or in class but I kept refusing to see the truth." 

Morgan smiled and let out a sigh of relief.  

"Would you date a boy again if he promised to be nice and gentle?" 

Riley laughed and cupped her cousin's face. 

"You're adorable, but a bad or a nice boy wouldn't change my mind. I...  _embraced_  who I really was. It's been what ... eight years now? I don't regret a single thing." 

"But what did you tell your parents?" 

Morgan asked, and Riley's smile disappeared. 

"This part wasn't easy. For a long time, I didn't want to tell them anything, but one day the neighbour saw me holding hands with a girl and told my mom. She was disappointed, but mostly because I didn't tell her in the first place. I think now she understands, but she never mentioned it again. My father doesn't know and doesn't need to. I haven't dated anyone since, but I don't miss it that much. Being by myself is also very nice after my high school years, and my master degree is taking all the energy and time I have." She smiled again and gently put her hand over Morgan's. "But enough about me! Tell me about your  _girl !_ " 

Morgan blushed and looked away for a second.  

"She's... cute. Very cute. She's got blue eyes and long brown hair. She smells like summer, but all the time. She has the most beautiful smile I've ever seen, her hands are softer than peaches. And she's so kind to me, and she's smart and creative. I just... I think I'm in love!" 

Riley's smile was dancing on her lips. Morgan's happiness was radiating trough her body, reminding Riley of the delicious sensation of the warm summer spent with her first girlfriend.  

"Do you think I should... tell my parents?" 

Riley sat back on the bed and pulled her knees up again her chest. 

"I think you should wait. You need to be sure it's safe to come out... if you ever come out. I know you probably want the whole world to know about it but ... sometimes it's better just to keep that for yourself." 

Morgan's face darkened and her cousin squeezed her knee. 

"But you already found the courage to tell  _me._  And I'm proud of you. Not telling your parents or other people isn't about being a coward. It's about knowing what's the safest and smartest thing to do." 

A timid smile enlightened the young girl's face again. 

"If you need to tell someone, maybe tell Alex. He'll understand, he'll help you." 

Riley jumped as she found herself caught in a sudden hug.  

"I'm so glad you're here..." 

She smiled and hugged her cousin back. 

"I'm glad too. Maybe in ten years, we'll be together again, drinking wine and rambling about all that." 

Morgan laughed and squeezed her even tighter. 

"Oh, I'd love that!" 

   
 

\--- 

   
 

**> > 2034**

 

Riley looked at Morgan filling her glass as soon as she finished it. 

"I still don't understand. Why did you have to break up with her?" 

The research director let herself fall on the couch next to her cousin. 

"The tests. They're most certainly going to alter my memory. With all these neuromods plugged in and out of my brain there's no chance I'm going to remember her at all. And I don't want to hurt her." 

"... and yourself." 

Riley completed, sipping her wine and maintaining eye contact with Morgan. The scientist sighed. She would not let anyone comment on her true feelings, but Riley had always seen right through her. And she was too tired and too drunk to fight.  

"Yes. This is so messed up, we've started dating only a few weeks ago, even if I knew I was going to run those tests. I should have told her." 

"But you had a good time with her, didn't you?" 

Morgan leant over Riley and lost her balance, landing on her cousin's chest. She steadied herself with one hand and whispered: 

"You know what? These last two weeks were the best of my life. The sex was so damn good you wouldn't imagine!" 

Riley laughed under her breath, pushing Morgan back up. 

"Oh I can. What's her name again?" 

"Mikhaila." 

They both remained silent in their drunk haze. Riley felt like Morgan was about to cry. Or break something in the room.  

"Hey." She whispered, tugging on her shirt. "Wanna sleep with me tonight? Like when we were kids?" 

Morgan's tired eyes immediately lit up. Never in this world she would have thought Riley would offer her to stay over. It felt like she was fifteen again, like nothing mattered.  

She smiled. 

"I'd love to." 

 


End file.
